


LOSERS AND LOVERS!

by sleepygaynerd



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Happy, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Slow Burn, bev and richie is PLATONIC, georgie is alive and happy, i mean its mostly just the losers bein happy but the slow burning is There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygaynerd/pseuds/sleepygaynerd
Summary: The losers club is a group of best friends, struggling to make it through school and handle their relationships in small town Derry.





	LOSERS AND LOVERS!

Richie woke up how he did most days before school, which would be his best friend throwing a pair of pants directly in his face. He chose to roll over and ignore it today, rolling over and grumbling as he hugged the pants to his chest. This, however, caused the blanket to be tugged off of him.  
“Get your shit together rat boy, you’ve got eight minutes before we need to get to school and I will leave on time with or without you.” Richie sighed and muttered something incoherent, pulling himself up and looking at Bev, who was fully dressed as usual.   
“You make me breakfast?” She scoffed, grabbing her bag from the floor and stuffing her binder into it. Richie put on his pants, grabbing his bag, vest, and other important items on the way to his door, struggling to keep up with Bev while she rushed out of the house when he hasn’t fully woken up yet.  
They managed to make it to the corner where Bill picks them up before he left to avoid being late, but not without a grumpy glance from Bill’s mother. Bill was in the front seat, frantically trying to finish last night’s homework. Richie sat behind him, leaning far enough forward to rest his chin on his shoulder and see what he was working on.  
“Wow, Billiam, you gonna write five paragraphs in the next five minutes? Ballsy move, not doing Mrs. Alenn’s assignment until the day of.” Bill swatted at Richie’s face vaguely, barely managing to catch onto his glasses and knock them askew.  
“Get out of my face Trashmouth, your breath reeks. Not like you did it anyway.” Richie scoffed and flopped back into his seat and finally putting on his seatbelt.  
“I’ve got first period with Ben, he’ll totally do it for me, I just have to tell him the color of Bev’s un-” He was interrupted by a hard smack to his head.  
“You don’t even know what color it is today, dumbass. Don’t be a freak.” She was smiling though, fully aware that Richie was only kidding around.   
“Like he’s gonna get a chance to check it out himself?” she snorted a bit at that, Bill turning around to glare at them, glancing at his mother to get them to shut up about it. The poor woman looked as tired of their antics as ever. Richie decided to switch the topic to idle chatter about their plans for the weekend, going to Bill’s house and maybe the Quarry, if the weather was good enough. After not too long, they pulled into school, Bill and Bev splitting away from Richie to head to their own first period, which was in the opposite direction.   
Richie’s first period was relatively boring, he sat next to Ben, who was working on Richie’s essay for the duration of class, without even needing to be told any intimate information about Bev. Its pretty nice of him to do homework for the losers who tended to slack off a bit more, which was basically just himself and Bev. Richie felt bad sometimes, seeing as he didn’t like Ben too much, considering him more of an acquaintance, or the kind of friend you see casually but don’t really spill secrets to or anything? But despite that, Ben was the reason Richie didn’t flunk out last year, and he’s a bit thankful for it.  
Richie found himself tiredly waiting for lunch, his day being fairly bland thus far. First period with Ben, who wanted to focus on work and didn’t indulge Richie in a paper plane throwing contest. Second period with Bill, who was fun to have some banter with, if not for there being a test on that day. Third period Bev was in the same class, but on the opposite side of the room. Richie spent a solid ten minutes watching her eating gummy bears without the teacher noticing her. Richie thought about ratting her out, if only to get back at her for stealing his candy yet again. Instead, he flipped her off, getting a sharp, “Focus on your work, Richard!” from the teacher. Bev stuck her tongue out at that, popping another gummy into her mouth.  
The moment the bell rang, Richie bolted out the door, waiting for Bev to catch up. He started down the hallway, looking to see if they could catch Stan coming out of his classroom on the way to lunch.  
“Are we having lunch outside today? Weather’s nice enough, and it’s been a while.” Bev asked, looking up at Richie.   
“I don’t think we planned on it, but you can probably ask everyone to relocate if you want, though it’s a bit chilly, Eds will probably throw a fit in those shorts he insists on wearing if we do.” They both laughed a bit, and Stan finally came out of his classroom, catching up to them.  
“Way to ditch me, thanks a lot for that.” Richie glanced back at him, lighting up a bit and choosing to ignore the brow Bev raised at him.  
“Now, you should know I’d never dream of abandoning you, Stanny!” Stan just rolled his eyes and turned towards Bev.  
“Did I hear you talking about eating outside? We should, I saw a nest in the courtyard earlier I want to sketch out.” Bev nodded,   
“Sure thing, but as the dumbass said, Eddie’s gonna be grumpy the whole time.”   
They finally approached the classroom the group usually has lunch in, Stan splitting off to go grab his lunch from his locker, which is further down the hall. Richie and Bev sat at their usual table, waiting for the rest of the losers to arrive, snacking idly on the gummies, which were now basically gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut it off kinda short bc I'm,,, half asleep and I rly wanted to get the first chapter posted but uhh!! if ur reading this thank u so much I owe you my life.


End file.
